User blog:Carabe197/Acquired Corona Dice Cadets
Hello everyone. This is something that I have been thinking about a little while.I decided to try to do another "interactive comic", which is completely unrelated to Maniac Chama. MC will be continued eventually, this is my try at doing something different and I thought that people might like another one of these. Like with Maniac Chama, you can give characters directions by writing them in the comments. I hope that this is to people's liking. Note: "Part 0" is in the way, prologue cutscene and can't be affected. Part 0 ACDC1.png ACDC2.png|Julius: Of all people, why do I need to run into that creeper?!!??!!? Why would it not have been one of the Alpha-C, Boom Harpoons, Triple Diamonds or even Glasgow Cheshires? ACDC3.png|Julius: DOOR!!!! Finally a door. I hope this one can send me somewhere safe.... ACDC4.png|Julius: Darned, another weird room. Why does this place has to be so nuts? ACDC5.png|Julius: Anyway, need to find other door fast... ACDC6.png|Alex: Hey there buddy. You catching up some breath there? ACDC7.png|Alex: You know, when you meet new people, it's rather impolite to run away screaming bloody murder. One should take other people's feelings to consideration. ACDC8.png|Julius: Okay, I'm done running away. Even if I have no chance, I refuse to let it end like this!!!!! ACDC9.png|I still have a shot... ACDC10.png|OF SMASHING YOU BEFORE YOU CAN DO ANYTHING!!!!! ACDC11.png|Julius: DIE!!!!!!!!!!Alex: Quit the boisterous declaration. ACDC12.png|Alex: I've always liked ruining expectations. ACDC13.png ACDC14.png ACDC15.png ACDC16.png ACDC17.png|Sorry there buddy, but size and strength doesn't mean anything if your opponent has spears for fingers, and speed to puncture metal with them. ACDC18.png|Hmmm. Rotting cadaver could make some bad odor. Maybe I should clean this place up. Luckily, there is excellent garbage disposal just one push away. Wonder if this place is bottomless... True Start ACDC19.png|Currently, you are a sleeping man, lying on the floor of unknown facility, which you are not yet aware of. What is your first move? ACDC20.png| ACDC21.png| Man doesn't know this place nor does he have any recollection of how he could have gotten here. Last thing he remembers is walking back to his home after doing some grocery shopping. Back on that, where has that bag of food ended up? The milks going to get bad if it’s not put in a freezer a stat. ACDC22.png| ACDC23.png|Walk wasn’t that long as it was from one corner of the room to another. That’s the thing with forced perspectives, can’t see everything all at once. Unfortunately for your man, he doesn't see his lost food anywhere. There’s simply a, what even is that thing, a table? Who knows? On the ?table? is yellow hat box. It’s not golden box, that color is deceptive. It’s just regular painted box. ACDC24.png| ACDC25.png|You know that feeling of triumph that you get when you think things went well, but it soon gets overwhelmed by the disappointment when the harsh reality sinks in, shattering pre-established notions? That’s what our man is feeling, while looking at his milk carton and knife sticking out of it. Never the less, whoever did this is huge blowhead. Mostly because they are going to get one up their bucket when they are in his swinging range. Maybe if he analyzes the directed usage of the knife he can track down the perpetrator. Or it could have name tag. Knife is long and thin, something you could only use to cut tomatoes, or maybe Styrofoam. ACDC26.png|Before the master detective can pull out his gloves, so not to ruin the fingerprints, weird “sign thing” appears in the box, clearly mocking him for his ruined dairy goods. Second part of the signs text makes less sense, as he hasn’t seen any kind of snake eye cubes around. Although, he really hasn’t looked around much. ACDC27.png| ACDC28.png|Payazzo!!! The rude sign was correct; there truly was dice in his pocket. But what kind of dice is it? It’s not every day one you would find, since its sides are colored with the three basic colors and each side has only one dot in them. Who left this thing in his pocket; man thinks and why was it necessary to stab his poor milk carton to inform of its existence? This whole thing is sketchy beyond anyone’s wildest beliefs. Should he roll it or just put it back to his pocket? Or in revenge for his ruined property, should he just throw it in one of the, what seems like bottomless, pits surrounding the room? ACDC29.png|Eh, when it doubt, throw caution out. ACDC30.png|Its yellow one. Okay, what now then, just stand here and observe this thing until it gathers moss and dust? ACDC31.png|Oh did it break, man thinks, realizing that the dice in reality just opened its top side, revealing weird “color pudding” inside… ACDC33.png ACDC34.png|Man is staggered and falls on his back, only seeing multicolored dots in his eyes. What was that light? Did it do something? Is it harmful, like radioactive? He wouldn’t put it past whoever is behind this, considering the knife trick they pulled with him… ACDC35.png|???: Well, that was a trip to the 70s. What in the name of spruce was that anyway? Some kind of late year’s attraction for drunken parties? And would it been too much to ask for the sign to give little bit of heads up before seizure cube gets into the play? Oh, text in the sign has changed. Hold rope? What rope? There is no rope. There never was a rope. ACDC36.png|???: Adding after the fact doesn’t change the fact that I’m right, you know. ACDC37.png|???: Eh, why not? The last command with me getting blinded, squirming on the floor for few moments. ACDC38.png|???: What’s next, some rope burns or am I getting the chance to hang myself? Yes, that kind of thought crosses one mind when rope from the ceiling comes to play, so sue me. ACDC39.png|While man is not paying attention, the rope starts to move on its own, looking tad confused, not being used to being alive, one can only guess. ACDC40.png|???: What now??? Rope is alive!!??!?! ACDC41.png ACDC42.png ACDC43.png ACDC44.png ACDC45.png ACDC46.png| Category:Blog posts